


perfect.

by narcissisticmf



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissisticmf/pseuds/narcissisticmf
Summary: for my beautiful wife. citlally, i love you. happy (early) anniversary, my love. you are my everything. here’s to many more anniversaries to come. i love you so much.
Kudos: 1





	perfect.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pridecurls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pridecurls/gifts).



> this is in dedication to my baby. this is a small scene of love making that i wrote for us, baby. i love you endlessly.

The crackling fire fills the room as our bodies are pressed against one another. Our hands travel across each of layer of the other’s skin, creating a field of goosebumps on every part of our bodies. I feel your lips against my neck and your hands running up and down my sides creating a soft giggle to leave my lips. Your lips curve into a smile as you touch me, which causes me to turn my head away giggling like a small child. 

“What is so funny to you, baby?” You ask me, continuing to kiss my sensitive skin.

“Nothing..” I drag out in between my giggles. 

“Tell me,” You say as your fingers run up my shirt, tracing the most sensitive part of my body. 

Arching my back, I let out a subtle moan, whimpering shortly after it escaped. To this, you smirk devilishly and lift my shirt up before pressing a wet kiss to the center on my stomach, causing the butterflies inside to flap their wings around the knot beginning to tighten. 

Whimpering softly, I dig my short nails into the sheets nearly tugging them off the mattress. You hush me and motion your hands towards the button of my jeans before tugging them off slowly. I giggle at your actions before squirming beneath your touch as you push my panties to the side, diving your head forward breathing in my scent. 

A pale color glazed across my knuckles signifying that I had been holding onto the sheets tighter than imaginable. This causes you to smirk, yet again, and take your tongue to drag along my folds leaving a streak of saliva between your bottom lip and my core. I arch my back and whimper deeply, using my shaking hands to grab a hold of your hair. 

You use this moment to your advantage and glance down at my center before gliding your lips up and down my most sensitive area. My stomach twists into knots and the butterflies inside are sent into an overdrive setting, fluttering around the ties as if they found an interest in it. 

“Do you feel good, darling?” You ask me in a muffled tone against my folds, humming at the delightful taste. 

“Yes.. could come any second now..” I speak in staggers, arching my back to the point at which my ribcage is visible through my pale skin. 

“Perfect,” is all you say as your tongue is inserted between my folds while your fingertips continue to hold my panties to the side so your mouth can get a better angle at my core. 

The knots in my stomach build and build the more you push your mouth against me. My moans and breathing become curt, losing my breath as I feel myself reaching my climax. As soon as I am there, you insert two fingers inside me while your tongue continues to work at the top of my center. 

Before my breath could catch up, I was screaming out a fit of moans as you took in my flavor, smirking at how hard as I released the knots that were building inside me. 

Breathless and tired, you pull me closer to you. “How was that, babygirl?” You ask me. 

My head against your chest and whisper, “Perfect..”


End file.
